Spin the Bottle
by dracogirly
Summary: Harry hoort een paar Zwadderaars praten en weet zeker dat ze iets van plan zijn. Hij is vastbesloten om er achter te komen wat.


**Spin the bottle**

"Dus vanavond om 20 uur in de vijfde kerker rechts vanaf Sneep's kantoor?"

Draco knikte naar Blaise en grijnsde. "Het gaat echt geweldig worden vanavond."

"En meneer Potter denkt u soms dat het drankje zich vanzelf maakt?"

Verschrikt keek Harry op in het gezicht van Sneep.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet", zei Harry terwijl hij snel weer verder ging met z'n toverdrank.

Hij kon het niet laten om de twee zwadderaars af te luisteren. En nu hij hen eenmaal gehoord had wilde hij er meer over weten. Bijvoorbeeld wat ze zouden gaan doen vanavond. Misschien waren ze wel van plan om iets te verzinnen om hem te ontvoeren en hem zo bij Voldemort te brengen. Hij moest er achter komen wat ze van plan waren en daar was maar één manier voor: zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Hij keek naar Hermelien en Ron. Normaal gesproken zou hij dit soort dingen altijd met hen overleggen, maar nu twijfelde hij daaraan. Zij zouden waarschijnlijk zeggen dat hij zich dingen inbeeldde en zouden hem tegenhouden daarheen te gaan. Dat moest hij niet hebben. Hij wist gewoon zeker dat die Zwadderaars iets van plan waren en hij kon er maar beter achterkomen wat, voordat zij hun plannen in werking zette.

Harry keek op de klok en zag dat het inmiddels al tien voor acht was. Hij zag hoe Hermelien nog druk bezig was met haar huiswerk terwijl Ron in de hoek van de afdelingskamer onder de kerstboom samen met Simon een potje toverschaak aan het spelen was. Hij rekte zich uit en stond langzaam op.

"Ik denk dat ik maar eens naar bed ga. Ik ben de laatste tijd nogal moe en een beetje extra slaap kan nooit kwaad."

"Ow, gaat het wel goed met je Harry?", zei Hermelien gelijk bezorgd.

"Prima, alleen een beetje moe. Dus ik ga maar alvast naar bed. Welterusten."

"Welterusten Harry", zei Ron terwijl hij even opkeek van het schaakbord om vervolgens Simon's koningin eraf te slaan.

"Welterusten", zei Hermelien terwijl ze hem nog een beetje bezorgd nakeek.

Harry liep de trap op een glimlachte tevreden in zichzelf. Dit ging tot zover nog goed. Hij greep z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel uit zijn koffer en keek richting zijn bed. Als zijn kamergenoten straks boven kwamen moesten ze natuurlijk wel denken dat hij gewoon in z'n bed lag. Hij propte snel wat kleding op een hoop en deed zijn dekbed eroverheen. Tevreden keek hij in het rond. Het was tijd om erachter te komen wat die Zwadderaars uitspookten. Hij sloeg zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel om en verliet stilletjes de slaapzaal. Hij was gelukkig zo slim geweest om de deur op een kier te laten. Hij keek door de kier en zag dat iedereen druk bezig was en niemand echt naar de slaapzaal keek. Snel glipte hij de afdelingskamer in en liep naar het portret van de Dikke Dame. Nu hoefde hij alleen maar te wachten totdat iemand naar binnen of naar buiten zou gaan zodat hij mee kon glippen. Het leek wel alsof hij het geluk aan zijn kant had deze avond want hij stond er nog maar net of het portret ging open en Kasper Krauwel liep naar binnen met zijn camera alweer in de aanslag. Snel glipte Harry naar buiten nog voordat het portret weer dichtsloeg. Het was tijd om zich op Zwadderich terrein te gaan begeven.

Snel liep hij de trappen af naar beneden, met in z'n hoofd bedenkend wat voor dingen hij straks kon gaan horen. Hij zou waarschijnlijk zijn best moeten doen om zijn woede onder controle te houden. Het zou niet al te best staan als hij zichzelf zou verraden bij de eerste de beste keer dat hij het woord 'modderbloedje' zou horen. Hij had inmiddels de kerkers al bereikt en merkte dat hij steeds langzamer begon te lopen. Wat als het een val was en ze juist hoopte dat hij hun zou komen afluisteren. Dan was hij er zo ingetrapt. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Zijn hersenen waren hem gewoon overbezorgd aan het maken. Bovendien had hij z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel waardoor ze niet eens in de gaten zouden hebben dat hij er was. Terwijl hij de gang doorliep begon hij opnieuw te twijfelen. Hij wist dat hij de vijfde deur moest hebben, maar zei Zambini nou links of rechts. Hij besloot dat het niets uitmaakte aangezien hij toch moest wachten op een Zwadderaar waarmee hij naar binnen kon glippen. Dit wachten duurde toch langer dan hij dacht. Hoe langer hij moest wachten, hoe onzekerder hij begon te worden. Misschien had hij toch beter gewoon in de afdelingskamer kunnen blijven. Hij had in ieder geval een briefje moeten achterlaten voor Ron en Hermelien. Stel je voor dat hij ontdekt werd en naar Voldemort gebracht zou worden, dan zou niemand weten waar hij zou zijn of wie er achter zouden zitten. Net toen hij bedacht om maar gewoon weer terug te gaan naar de afdelingskamer en deze actie als mislukt te beschouwen zag hij Patty Park aankomen lopen. Hij rechtte z'n rug en zag hoe zij rechtsaf richting de kerker liep. Snel glipte hij mee naar binnen en staarde verbaasd naar wat hij daar aantrof. Hij was nog net slim genoeg om te onthouden snel bij de deur weg te gaan voordat er iemand anders naar binnen zou komen. Met open mond staarde hij in het rond. Het zag er naar uit dat al zijn zorgen voor niets waren geweest. De kerker zag eruit als een ware feestzaal. Rechts in de hoek stond een grote kerstboom die geheel in het zilver versierd was. Links stond een lange tafel met allerlei soorten drank, de meeste waar Harry nog nooit van gehoord had. Het midden van de zaal was een soort dansvloer geworden waar bijna alle Zwadderaars zich wel op bevonden. Uit het plafond leek de muziek te komen en Harry staarde verbaasd naar boven op zoek naar een bron van het geluid, hij kon echter niets vinden. Nieuwsgierig keek hij weer naar de dansvloer. Het zag ernaar uit dat alle Zwadderaars gewoon een feestje aan het vieren waren. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij dat zelfs Korzel en Kwast aan het dansen waren. Nou ja, iets wat erop leek. Hij zocht de dansvloer weer af en zag tot zijn verbazing dat Malfidus ontbrak. Verward keek hij nog een keer goed in het rond. De blonde haren van Malfidus kon hij echter nergens vinden. Hij vroeg zich af waar Malfidus zou zijn, maar zijn vraag werd al snel beantwoord. Hij hoorde hoe de deur van de kerker weer openging en bijna alle hoofden van de Zwadderaars draaiden zich richting de deur. Nieuwsgierig naar wat al deze aandacht trok draaide ook Harry zich naar de deur. Daar in de deuropening stond Draco Malfidus in kleding waarvan Harry zeker wist dat het verboden moest zijn. Hij droeg een strakke zwarte leren broek en een zwart T-shirt waardoor zijn blonde haren extra opvielen. Dit is dus de reden dat hij de prins van Zwadderich genoemd wordt, dacht Harry terwijl hij met open mond toekeek. Draco liep de dansvloer op terwijl hij iedereen met een uitdagende grijns aankeek. De muziek begon weer wat harder te spelen (Harry had niet eens in de gaten gehad dat hij zachter stond), en de mensen op de dansvloer begonnen weer op de maat te dansen. Harry's ogen leken wel vastgelijmd aan Malfidus. Harry volgde de bewegingen van de blonde Zwadderaar en zag hoe hij zich door de mensenmassa heen danste richting de dranktafel. Daar schonk hij een glas in met één of ander drankje waarvan Harry niet eens wilde weten wat het was. Er kwam nogal wat stoom vanaf en Harry gokte dat dit dus vuurwhiskey moest zijn. Hij had Simon en Daan er wel eens over gehoord, maar had het zelf nog nooit op. Hij zag hoe Blaise bij Draco kwam staan en vastberaden om iets van hun gesprek op te vangen begon Harry zich hun kant op te bewegen. Met veel moeite kreeg hij het voor elkaar om zonder ergens tegen aan te stoten en zonder iemand aan te raken bij hen te komen.

"Dus daarom ben je zo laat", hoorde hij Blaise zeggen.

Draco grijnsde en knikte. Hij leek erg tevreden met zichzelf.

Hij zag hoe Draco naar voren leunde om iets tegen Blaise te zeggen en Harry wist zeker dat nu de informatie waarvoor hij gekomen was besproken zou worden. Vastbesloten om deze belangrijke informatie op te vangen leunde ook Harry naar voren. Hij lette echter even niet op zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel die, doordat hij naar voren leunde, tegen Malfidus's arm aankwam. Hij zag hoe Draco verbaasd naar zijn arm keek en snel deed Harry een stap naar achteren bang dat hij anders ontdekt zou worden. Het geluk was hem echter vergaan omdat hij precies tegen Patty aanliep. Snel draaide hij zich om. Hij moest gewoon weg zien te komen en zo snel mogelijk. Zolang ze hem nog niet gezien hadden konden ze ook niet bewijzen dat hij hier was geweest.

Patty gilde toen ze iets onzichtbaars tegen zich aan voelde komen en Harry hoorde Draco's stem door de ruimte gaan.

"Volgens mij hebben we een extra gast."

Harry besloot om te ontsnappen en wel zo snel mogelijk. Zonder te letten waar hij liep of tegen wie hij aanbotste begon hij richting de deur te rennen. De deur bereikte hij echter niet want door zijn roekeloze rennen merkte hij niet hoe iemand op zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel was gaan staan. Zijn mantel gleed van hem af en verdere ontsnappingsmogelijkheden werden voorkomen doordat Korzel vlak voor hem ging staan zodat Harry met een klap tegen hem aanliep. Hij viel op de grond en langzaam keek hij achterom.

Er was een schok gegaan door alle aanwezige Zwadderaars toen ze zagen dat Harry op hun feestje was gekomen. Zoals het bij een echte leider van de Zwadderaars hoorde stond Draco inmiddels al voor hem met de onzichtbaarheidsmantel losjes in zijn handen.

"Nou, nou, het ziet ernaar uit dat Potter besloten heeft ons te vereren met zijn aanwezigheid."

Harry keek geschokt op. Hij zat in de val en kon nu geen kant meer op. Hij was overgeleverd aan deze Zwadderaars. Hij slikte en keek weer op naar Draco benieuwd wat er nu zou gebeuren. De andere Zwadderaars leken ook naar Draco te kijken, wachtend op instructies.

"Wat zullen we eens met hem gaan doen?", zei Blaise terwijl hij Draco afwachtend aankeek.

"Schenk hem eerst maar eens wat te drinken in, wat is immers een feestje zonder alcohol."

Als Blaise verbaasd was door het verzoek liet hij dat in ieder geval niet merken, hij liep richting de dranktafel en rommelde wat met de glazen. Harry's blik werd weer naar Draco getrokken toen hij zag hoe hij zijn hand naar hem uitstak. Een beetje twijfelend keek Harry naar de hand. Hij werd overvallen door een beetje déjà vu gevoel. In het eerste jaar werd hem dezelfde hand aangeboden en toen had hij hem afgeslagen. Nu was hij echter omringd door allemaal Zwadderaars en hij kon beter hun leider niet beledigen door zijn hand niet aan te pakken. Hij pakte Malfidus's hand beet en liet zichzelf omhoog trekken.

"Bedankt", mompelde Harry terwijl hij nog steeds een beetje schichtig om zich heen keek.

Draco grijnsde en zag hoe Blaise weer terug kwam gelopen met het glas in zijn handen. Blaise bood het glas aan Harry aan en een beetje argwanend pakte hij het aan. Het was hetzelfde goedje wat Draco net aan het drinken was aan de stoom die eraf kwam te zien.

"Kom op, neem een slok. We proberen je heus niet te vergiftigen hoor", zei Draco die toekeek.

Harry betwijfelde dit terwijl hij nog eens goed naar het glas keek. Alsof Draco zijn twijfel zag zei hij: "Hoe denk je dat iedereen zal reageren als ze je hier dood zouden vinden. Wij zullen dan wel erg snel als daders opgepakt worden denk je ook niet. Bovendien willen we je niet dood hebben. Nog niet in ieder geval", zei Draco terwijl hij naar zijn afdelingsgenoten keek.

Harry keek nog een keer van het glas naar Draco en raapte wat van zijn bekende Griffoendor moed bij elkaar. Hij nam een grote slok van het goedje. Hij voelde hoe het brandde in zijn keel en hij begon als een gek te kuchen. Toen hij eindelijk weer een beetje uitgekucht was zag hij hoe de meeste Zwadderaars weer aan het dansen waren gegaan. Draco stond nog steeds grijnzend naast hem.

"Is het soms iets te sterk voor je Potter?", zei hij terwijl hij hem grijnzend aankeek.

"Nee hoor", zei Harry terwijl hij voorzichtig weer een klein slokje nam. Opnieuw brandde het in zijn keel maar het kuchen kon hij dit keer voorkomen.

"Vertel eens, wat doet de Griffoendor held 's avonds helemaal alleen hier in Zwadderich terrein. Je had wel kunnen verdwalen", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry doordringend aankeek.

Harry zei niets en staarde terug.

"Waren je Griffoendor vriendjes soms niet interessant genoeg en besloot je je vertier ergens anders te zoeken?"

Harry hield opnieuw zijn mond en zag hoe Draco's hand over zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel heen ging.

"Het drankje was dus toch te sterk geweest, je tong is er zo te zien uitgebrand", zei Draco jennend.

"Het drankje is niet te sterk Malfidus", zei Harry die zijn woorden als een soort uitdaging zag.

"Dus hoe komt het nou dat je helemaal hier terecht bent gekomen?"

Harry keek om zich heen en zag dat iedereen wel weer aan het dansen was en op een enkele blik na bijna niemand meer echt op hem en Malfidus lette.

"Ik hoorde Zambini en jou praten", zei Harry.

Draco keek verrast. "Je hoorde mij en Blaise praten en je besloot om eens te kijken hoe het eraan toe gaat op een echt feest? Tja, ik kan me voorstellen dat jullie feesten er vast een stuk saaier uit zullen zien."

Harry keek Malfidus boos aan maar zei verder niets. Als Malfidus hem nu al belachelijk maakte kon dat alleen maar erger worden als hij de werkelijke reden van zijn aanwezigheid hier zou horen.

"Prima dan zeg je niets", zei Draco schouderophalend en hij liep naar de dranktafel. Harry volgde hem met z'n ogen en merkte dat hij hier nu wel heel alleen in het hoekje stond. Niet van plan om zichzelf te laten kennen en hier alleen te blijven staan liep ook hij naar de drankentafel. Hij vulde zijn glas bij met hetzelfde goedje dat Draco zojuist had ingeschonken. Voorzichtig nam hij opnieuw een slok van het goedje en merkte dat het branden in zijn keel steeds minder werd naarmate hij er meer van dronk. Ook zijn angst om hier alleen temidden van al deze Zwadderaars te zijn leek langzaam weg te gaan. Hij draaide een beetje met zijn glas terwijl hij de dansvloer opnieuw rondkeek.

"Heb je het een beetje naar je zin Potter?"

Harry keek op en zag dat Draco opnieuw naast hem was komen staan.

"Ach het gaat", zei Harry terwijl hij opnieuw een slok nam.

Een gemene grijns verscheen op Draco's gezicht.

"We kunnen het anders wel wat interessanter maken."

Harry zag de grijns op Draco's gezicht en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee, dat is echt niet nodig hoor."

"Tuurlijk is dat wel nodig", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn glas neerzette. "We kunnen het natuurlijk niet hebben dat jij je verveelt op ons feestje."

"Maar", zei Harry die wilde gaan protesteren.

"Mag ik even allemaal jullie aandacht!", schreeuwde Draco boven de muziek uit.

De Zwadderaars werden gelijk stil en keken allen op naar Draco. "Ik dacht erover om de avond wat spannender te maken." Hij pakte een lege fles vuurwhiskey van de tafel en hield die in de lucht.

"Owww, spin the bottle", krijste Patty terwijl ze meteen naar Draco toeliep. "Wat een leuk idee."

Harry schrok toen hij dit hoorde. Hij had uiteraard al eens van dit spel gehoord en als hij het een beetje goed onthouden had was dit niet echt iets waarin hij mee wilde doen. En al helemaal niet met een hele groep Zwadderaars.

"Oké kom op, allemaal in een cirkel gaan zitten!", gilde Patty terwijl ze alles begon te regelen.

Harry keek naar Draco en zag dat hij een soort van gemene glans in zijn ogen had. Hoewel, dit kon natuurlijk ook het effect van de drank zijn. Harry keek hoe iedereen plaats nam in de cirkel en wist dat hij hier niet zomaar weg zou komen. Hij nam nog een grote slok van zijn drankje en nam tenslotte ook plaats in de cirkel. Hij hoopte maar dat de fles niet op hem zou stoppen.

"Margriet, waarom begin jij niet", zei Patty tegen het beetje mollige meisje uit Zwadderich. Margriet stond op terwijl Patty zich ook snel tussen de kring voegde. Harry zag hoe de fles begon te draaien en keek gespannen toe.

Alsjeblieft laat de fles niet op mij stoppen, alsjeblieft laat de fles niet op mij stoppen.

De fles begon vaart te minderen en kwam steeds dichterbij Harry. Harry slaakte een zucht van verlichting toen hij zag dat hij niet naar hem, maar naar Korzel die een paar plaatsen naast hem zat wees. Hij zag hoe Margriet Korzel vol op de mond pakte en keek toe hoe Korzel dit keer een draai aan de fles gaf. Ditmaal stopte hij op Patty en met een beetje misselijk gezicht liep Patty naar Korzel toe. Het was pas nu dat hij merkte dat alle zoenen ook getimed werden en dat ze minimaal 5 seconden moesten duren. Dit was nou niet echt een geruststellend iets. Hij zag hoe Patty een draai gaf aan de fles en begon opnieuw in de zenuwen te raken. De fles moest gewoon niet bij hem stoppen, dat kon gewoon niet. Hij zag hoe de fles vaart minderde en precies bij hem stopte. Er was geen twijfel over mogelijk dat de fles zijn kant op wees. Harry slikte en keek langzaam op naar Patty die al zijn kant op kwam gelopen.

"Kom op Potter, ze zal je heus niet opeten", zei Draco terwijl hij lachend vanaf de andere kant toekeek.

Vastbesloten om zichzelf niet voor gek te laten staan stond Harry op en liep hij naar Patty toe. Zenuwachtig keek hij haar aan.

"Het is al over voordat je er erg in hebt", fluisterde Patty terwijl ze knipoogde.

Harry slikte en kon alleen maar hopen dat dit waar was. Hij voelde hoe Patty haar lippen op de zijne drukte en was blij toen de tijd uiteindelijk om was en Patty weer haar plaats in de kring opzocht.

"Dit is eigenlijk nog een beetje saai, misschien dat we de regels nog wat kunnen aanpassen."

Geschrokken keek Harry Draco's kant op. Dit kon hij niet menen, niet net nu hij aan de beurt is.

"Wat had je in je hoofd Draco", zei Blaise nieuwsgierig.

"Nou misschien kunnen we in plaats van een gewone zoen er een tongzoen van maken."

Harry's ogen werden groot en hij wilde niets liever dan dat de grond onder hem open zou barsten om hem in te slikken. Waarom was hij ook alweer zo bang dat de Zwadderaars hem zouden ontvoeren? Dit aardige gedoe was tien keer erger.

De andere Zwadderaars leken het echter niet met Harry eens en vonden het een erg goed idee.

"Oké dat is dan duidelijk. Potter moet dus met degene die hij draait gaan tongzoenen."

Harry keek een beetje hulpeloos naar de fles. Misschien als hij hard genoeg wenste zou de fles ineens verdwijnen. Hij pakte hem op en gaf er een draai aan. Nog net op tijd kon hij opzij springen zodat de fles niet gestopt zou worden door zijn voeten. Hij keek hoe de fles vaart minderde en uiteindelijk stopte recht voor Malfidus. Hij keek naar het meisje dat rechts van hem zat en begon naar haar toe te lopen. In ieder geval was zij niet zo lelijk als Margriet, dacht Harry.

"Waar denk jij heen te gaan", zei Malfidus net voordat Harry voor het meisje wilde gaan zitten.

"Nou, de fles wijst toch naar haar", zei Harry die Malfidus niet begreep.

"Als je goed kijkt Potter zul je zien dat de fles toch echt naar mij wijst."

"Dan is het toch logisch dat ik het meisje rechts van je neem?"

Draco grijnsde en Harry wist dat dat nooit veel goeds kon beteken.

"Potter toch, misschien is dat hoe jullie Griffoendors dit spel spelen. Wij maken echter geen verschil tussen geslacht. De fles kiest de partner."

Harry keek Malfidus met grote en misschien ook wel een beetje bange ogen aan. Hier had hij nog lang niet genoeg vuurwhiskey voor op.

"Waar wacht je nog op Potter?", zei Draco terwijl hij grijnsde.

Harry slikte en ging tegenover Draco zitten. Had hij Blaise en Draco maar nooit horen praten, dan had hij nu ook niet hier gezeten.

"Scared Potter", zei Draco uitdagend. Harry dacht weer terug aan het tweede jaar toen Draco dezelfde woorden sprak. Hoewel dit heel wat anders was dan duelleren was Harry ook dit keer niet van plan om Draco te laten winnen.

"You wish", zei Harry die tegen beter weten in naar voren leunde en voelde hoe Draco's lippen de zijne raakte. Hij voelde hoe Draco's hand op zijn schouder terecht kwam, waarschijnlijk zodat hij niet weg kon breken. De zenuwen in zijn buik leken wel een springspel te spelen.

"Relax Potter, dit is nog niets", zei Draco die een beetje wegbrak en dit fluisterde zonder dat de rest dit hoorde. Hij moest waarschijnlijk gevoeld hebben hoe gespannen Harry was. Harry hoorde de woorden en slikte. Hoe moest dit hem geruststellen? Hij dwong zichzelf echter om een beetje rustig te worden en voelde hoe Draco's tong over zijn lippen ging. Een beetje van schrik opende hij zijn mond en Draco maakte daar handig gebruik van door met zijn tong naar binnen te gaan.

Het voelde een beetje vreemd, maar ook wel goed, dacht Harry verbaast. Hij kon het toch niet leuk vinden om Draco te zoenen? Veel te snel naar zijn zin brak Draco alweer weg en de triomfantelijke grijns die hij droeg zorgde ervoor dat Harry alweer snel terug was uit zijn fantasiewereldje.

"Niet zo slecht hè, nietwaar Potter?"

Harry kon hem alleen maar aanstaren terwijl hij keek hoe Draco opstond en naar de fles toeliep.

De rest van de avond verliep een beetje in een waas voor hem. Hij had nog verschillende drankjes gehad en nog een zoen van Draco maar hoe hij ooit weer in de slaapzaal terecht was gekomen was voor hem echt een raadsel. Het was nu echter kerstochtend en behalve een barstende hoofdpijn was er niets wat nog herinnerde aan de avond ervoor. Harry kreunde een beetje van de hoofdpijn en ging overeind zitten. Hij zette z'n bril op en zag hoe Ron al druk bezig was met het openen van cadeaus.

"Fijn kerstfeest Harry", zei Ron terwijl hij weer een van de beroemde Wemel truien uit een pak haalde.

Harry glimlachte. Dat was gelukkig nog wel steeds hetzelfde. Hij wou dat hij wat gisteravond was gebeurd kon toeschrijven naar een droom, maar zijn barstende hoofdpijn kon hem echter anders vertellen.

"Fijn kerstfeest Ron", zei Harry terwijl hij zag hoe Ron een pak op zijn bed neerzette. Verbaasd keek Harry op naar Ron.

"Mam stuurde het", zei Ron. "Ze had alle pakjes aan koe vastgemaakt. Het is een wonder dat hij hier op tijd was."

Harry grinnikte bij het beeld dat hij voor zichzelf creëerde. Een heel klein vogeltje met vier van die grote pakken.

"Bedankt Ron", zei Harry terwijl hij het pakje begon open te maken waar ongetwijfeld weer één van Molly's beroemde truien in zou zitten.

Harry had het pakje net opengemaakt toen hij hoorde hoe een donkerbruine, bijna zwartte uil een beetje ongeduldig op het raam tikte.

"Ja ja", zei Ron terwijl hij het raam opendeed. De uil vloog echter gelijk naar Harry toe. Verbaasd haalde Harry het kleine pakje dat de uil droeg eraf en zag hoe de uil weer opsteeg.

"Van wie is dat Harry?", zei Ron verbaasd.

"Ik heb geen idee", zei Harry terwijl hij het briefje dat bij het pakje zat losmaakte.

_Ik hoop dat je van het feestje genoten hebt._

_Fijne Kerstdagen!_

_DM_

Verbaasd keek Harry het briefje nogmaals over. Het stond er toch echt. Malfidus die hem fijne kerstdagen wenste? Het moest niet veel gekker worden. En dan ook nog pakjes sturen? Hoewel, hij moest natuurlijk nog zien wat erin zat. Nieuwsgierig maakte hij het pakje open en zag er een klein flesje in zitten waarop stond: Antikater-drank. Harry glimlachte, hij had geen idee waarom Malfidus ineens zo aardig tegen hem deed, maar als hij hem iets stuurde om van zijn hoofdpijn af te komen was hij geweldig. Hij opende het flesje, klaar om de inhoud naar binnen te gieten. Hij hield het boven zijn mond maar… er kwam niets uit. Harry schudde met het flesje maar merkte al snel dat er niets in zat. Misschien was Draco dan toch nog niet zo heel erg veranderd, dacht Harry terwijl hij een beetje boos naar het flesje staarde.

Opnieuw vloog er een uil door het nog openstaande raam en ook deze ging richting Harry. Harry haalde het papiertje eraf en las het snel door.

_De inhoud van het flesje werkt heel goed. Ik had graag je gezicht willen zien toen je erachter kwam dat er niets inzat. Veel plezier nog met je kater!_

**The End** (tenminste voorlopig, misschien dat ik er nog wel een vervolg op ga maken)

* * *

Reacties zijn zoals altijd zeer welkom :) 


End file.
